Something to be said
by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl
Summary: An extended ending to Silent Hill 3. There's still some things to be said.
1. Harry

Something to be said

Part one

There was something to be said for crying until you couldn't cry anymore, Heather reflected as the last tear made its way down her cheek.

But she couldn't stay here. Douglas was waiting for her, probably worrying.

Slowly, Heather got up. For some reason, now that everything was over, she felt really tired. A tiredness that was soaked even into her bones. She felt that if she sat still for much longer, she'd fall asleep. Not a good idea. Not in this place.

She was walking towards the exit when she paused. It was faint, but she thought she'd heard something.

Heather turned around.

"Hello Cheryl."

No way.

No way.

He looked just the same, brown jacket, white shirt, jeans. No blood, no holes she could've stuck her hands through…

He even smiled the same, like she'd just come home from school and he could finally get away from his newest project and talk.

Heather took a step backward. "No-No way."

The smile quirked, just a bit. "It's me. Don't worry, I'm not a fragment or a memory, just me.

I probably…shouldn't have come, but…I saw the opening and I had some things I still wanted to tell you."

She didn't move, just watched him.

He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You found my notebook, right? And some of the notes I left behind?"

"…yeah." it was almost a whisper, hoping and afraid at the same time.

"Then you know what happened."

"Some of it…I even remember."

He sighed. "I suppose you needed to, to be able to survive this place." he looked up at her with a wry smile. "All the same, I was hoping you wouldn't have to."

And with that smile, she believed. "Dad?"

"It's me."

Odd how your can cry and cry. And think you're done, and then something else happens and you realize you have more tears left after all. Just like when she was a child, his arms felt like the safest spot in the world.

"I can't stay." he told her, after she'd run out of tears for the second time.

She didn't move. "I know."

His hands moved to her shoulders and he gently pushed her back, just so he could see her face. He was smiling. "I have to tell you. I'm proud of you. And I never once regretted having you as a daughter. If I could go back in time…I'd still do everything the same. I'd still pick you up, still raise you as my own. I might approach some things differently…but I would still choose to take you with me. I always would and always will think of you as my daughter. I wanted to tell you that.

"I love you Cheryl."

"I love you too Dad." Cheryl whispered. And he hugged her once more and then the warmth of his arms faded and she was left alone.

She didn't break down crying this time…she just opened her eyes and stared at the space where he'd. A tear or two escaped, but for the most part, they were gone. And now she felt soothed. Even though he was gone, and she'd still miss him, he was okay.

There came a cough from behind her. Guessing who it was, she smiled as she turned to face them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Gasp) I've written something that's not Origin based! Although there's still nods to it(and a bit more in the last chapter), because this is me. Anyway, this little thing is basically an extension of the Silent Hill 3 ending, a tying up of loose ends. Poor Harry didn't even get a single line in 3!

There's three more chapters in the works, with two dealing with other people who have something to say and one chapter that will deal with...it'll be special. Hopefully in a good way.

I hope this came out okay...hope everyone sounded like themselves and made sense. For some reason, I feel this didn't come out as well as my other things.


	2. Vincent

"Are you crying?"

She chose to ignore that question(which was asked a bit too cheerfully for her taste) and just wiped her eyes. Once she got it under control, then she spoke.

"Hi Vincent."

"Hello Heather."

"Thanks, but I'm going back to Cheryl now."

"My, we're changeable, aren't we?"

She smiled. She didn't know why, but seeing him the same as ever was almost soothing. "I'm glad death hasn't changed you." and she didn't realize it was true until she said it.

His smile slipped a bit. "Well, to be honest I'm a bit nervous."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. "Well, even if you did send us on a wild goose chase, you did help. That should count for something."

"Maybe."

She sighed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean," and she chuckled, "You're such a pain. I'm sure that there's nothing they can do to you that will hurt you. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"How kind of you to say so." But even as he says it, he looks more like his old self.

"So you came here just to hide, so you wouldn't have to go on to whatever's next?"

"Please, I'm not afraid, just…nervous. And I did have something I wanted to say."

"Oh? What?"

He paused, and pushed his glasses up. "How much…do you remember of Alessa's memories?"

"Most of them, I think. I haven't exactly been going through them."

"Understandable." he rubs his hands together. "So…do you remember me?"

"Of course-" Cheryl broke off and stared at him. "You were in school with us."

"Yes." He looks half way pleased that she remembers, and halfway embarrassed. And that look brings back even more memories.

"You threw up on the first day of school. You used to pull our hair, mine and Claudia's, but you didn't tear up our drawings like the other boys."

Vincent winced. "I had hoped you'd forgotten about that first part."

"Sorry, it was kind of memorable." Cheryl said, grinning just a bit, and then she frowned, sighed and looked away. "This is my fault. I should've come up with a better plan. I shouldn't have left you two alone. Not in this town."

"Probably not." Vincent agreed, but he smiled. "But it's not like you had a lot of options."

She doesn't know what to say to that. It's true, but still…"There must've been something I could've done…"

"Maybe, but it's a bit late to be thinking about that now."

"…I guess you're right." she shakes her head slightly, before looking at him again. "Anything else you need to say? Or did you just want to make sure that I remembered you?"

"Mostly." was he…actually hesitating?

There was a half moment of silence, as he shifted, and then, when he spoke again, his voice was reluctant-almost a bit annoyed, as if he really didn't want to say this. "I suppose that sending you chasing after the seal was a waste of time, wasn't it?"

"…nobody knows everything Vincent." He'd always been proud of his knowledge, and had always hated it when someone outsmarted him or when he'd been proven wrong. "Everything worked out okay…I just wish that I could've stopped this whole thing before anyone died."

"…even Claudia?" and there's nothing in his voice but curiosity.

Cheryl sighed. "I don't know…she killed my dad…she tried to end the world…she killed you...but in her own twisted way, she was trying to help…

This didn't have to happen! No one had to die!" her fists were clenched and she glared at the floor. She was filled with anger, but not hate- anger at how things had turned out, anger at decisions people had made- at all the unfairness- "I shouldn't have left you two alone-should've known you'd get into trouble without me-"

Vincent snorts, but it's actually not an unkind sound. "You were a baby and you were busy keeping yourself from dying-what could you have done?"

Cheryl looked away. Vincent had a point, but she still felt like there had to be something else she could have done, something to make things turn out differently.

"Alright, let's be honest here." Vincent spread his hands. "I'd prefer that you be the dead one and I still be alive. But things could be worse. I'll take this over many things that could have happened. In the end, you saved the world. Isn't that the important thing?"

"I guess…"

"That's really what I wanted to say anyway." Vincent crossed his arms. "Thanks-for saving the world. Even if you couldn't save me…well, I shouldn't have been standing in front of Claudia as I taunted her like that."

"Yeah, that was kind of stupid."

"Not stupid." Vincent objected, "Just a bit-"

"Dumb?" Cheryl suggested, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Vincent looked at her, not amused.

"Thanks for stopping by." she told him.

He shrugged. "Thanks for saving the world - brat."

She smiled at the insult he'd used all the time back in elementary school.

"Thanks for helping-even if your plan didn't work- dummy."

And he snorts again, but she can see the faint trace of a smirk before he disappears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this took so long. Vincent wanted to be a pain for some reason. I'm still not quite sure about how it came out, so please tell me what you think.

Next part is mostly done, and I started on the 4th part...which will be different than the first 3. I'm not sure how different yet.

Any one wanna guess who shows up next?


	3. Claudia

Silence.

Cheryl breathed out deeply. If this went according to pattern…

"I know you're there." she said aloud to the darkness.

There was a moment of silence, then a brief, quickly suppressed sob.

Cheryl sighed, but didn't turn around. "You're such a idiot." she said softly(maybe if she didn't have to look at the other's face, she wouldn't get all choked up and she could say what she needed to say.) "None of this had to happen. Why'd you do it? Forget hubris, forget sticking your nose in other people's business, what you did was wrong, on every single level. You killed a man who hadn't done anything wrong."

"He took you away-"

"I wanted to be taken away." Cheryl suppressed a not amused laugh. "Did you really think I wanted to stay in this place?" she asked, waving her hand at the distorted scenery around them. "In this place, where everyone hated me and most tried to kill me?"

"I didn't hate you." it was whispered, and Cheryl sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you-I'm sorry that I left you alone. But I don't have the power to change the past, and what's done is done. And what you did was still wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"…I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to."

A sob came from the darkness.

Slowly, Cheryl turned and came face to face with Claudia, who was crying. "But I don't hate you anymore either."

She looked up at her, tears still coming down her cheeks, but with hope.

"…I don't know where you're going." Cheryl said softly. "But if you can, I want you to go apologize to my dad. And wherever you go…I hope it's a place where you'll…be okay."

"…what about you?" Claudia asked.

Cheryl shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I'll find something. I'm tough like that."

Claudia nodded, looking thoughtful, before meeting Cheryl's eyes again. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Cheryl said.

And the other woman was gone, like how a shadow disappears when the light is shifted.

Cheryl sighed.

At this point, she was all drained, like a wrung out washcloth. It was a good sort of tired though…or at least a better sort.

Cheryl smiled. Dad was…he was okay. Vincent was okay. And Claudia…she was no longer tormented.

That was good.

Cheryl sighed, and looked around. "Anyone else?" she asked quietly.


End file.
